


Cassette Tape

by burningluna



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningluna/pseuds/burningluna
Summary: "Now you can start the new year with some REAL music."Vanitas gifts Riku a cassette tape for his birthday.





	Cassette Tape

"Here." 

Vanitas hands Riku a cassette tape.

"A tape...?" Riku inquires. A ribbon is wrapped around the plastic case of the cassette tape, with the words "Happy Birthday" scribbled on the label of the tape. 

Vanitas scoffs. "It's '3 Days' by Rhye. Now you can start the new year with some REAL music." His boyfriend's only response to stare blankly at the tape given to him. 

"What's with the long face?" Vanitas casts a small glance towards Riku. "Never seen a cassette tape before?"

Riku turns to face his boyfriend, wearing a indescribable expression.

Riku inhales.

.

.

.

"I don't have a cassette player." 

Well. This is news to Vanitas.

"Wha-Sora told me you just got one!" Vanitas exclaimed. He glares at his baby brother (who's currently about to dig into his slice of cake) and demands an explanation. Sora gives his older brother an indignant look. 

"What? It's true!" Sora protested. "He's been saving for that cassette player for months! He got it as an early birthday present for himself, I saw it mysel-MMMPPPPHHH!" To the boy's surprise, Ventus' hands wraps around his mouth (causing him to drop his slice of cake). Xion abruptly continues the conversation. 

"Oh Sora, you clumsy boy-you weren't there when it broke!" Xion's deep-sea blue eyes quickly shift from side to side. "Of course you wouldn't remember!" Her hand reaches over to ruffle Sora's hair. 

Ventus blurts out rapid-fire phrases in succession-while trying to keep Sora from flailing about. "Yep! Ultra ruined! Extra ruined! Broken beyond repair! What a shame!"

A small smile appears from Riku's lips as he affirms this-clearly fake-fact. "Yup, he wasn't there when it broke so...it's ruined beyond repair now."

Vanitas' expression breaks into irritation.

"Wow, what kind of asshole gives someone a cassette tape they can't play?" Roxas scoffs.

"Yea, even I wouldn't do something as douchey as that on someone's birthday." Axel sneers.

"It's a lazy birthday gift in my opinion, but it's no surprise that someone like Vanitas going past the line of douchery..." Kairi snarks.

"I can fucking hear you, you know..." Vanitas growls as he gives the three of them a dirty look.

After some silence, Vanitas shouts in exasperation.

"FINE! I GET IT! Just fucking come to my house, asshole..." He shifts his gaze aside, face flustered to the brim. "Geez, you guys are a pain in the ass..." The glowing smiles on his friends' faces doesn't help the situation.

At least his boyfriend's smile is cute.

\-----------------------------------------

Vanitas sighs. "Well, I guess telling you to feel at home won't make much of difference, will it?" He loads the cassette tape into his cassette player and plays it. Sora flops into his bed, drained from a sugar rush while Riku eagerly looks around his boyfriend's room, shuffling his stuff here and there.

The raven-haired boy collaspes onto the bed and fixes his gaze onto the plastic cassette case. He feels his chest being pressed upon as Riku lies his head on top of it. Riku closes his eyes and sighs in content.

"You're not even listening to the music, you asshole," Vanitas huffs, as he runs his hand through his boyfriend's silky, silver hair. Riku hums in response.

"No, I'm listening..." A subtle smile escapes Riku.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by fauxame on Twitter to write this after seeing a mini-comic of Riku/Vanitas. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/fauxame/status/961084462388928520


End file.
